


tell me baby do you want more, more

by wintercoats



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Grinding, Humiliation, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Mark is a tease, Multi, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, and a hoe, but we been knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercoats/pseuds/wintercoats
Summary: “You wanna try bottoming?” Johnny asks incredulously, face twisted up in shock. Yukhei visibly panics, flying to slap a hand over Johnny’s mouth.“Hyung!” Yukhei cries, a pleading look on his face, “Not so loud, we’re at Krogers.”Or, Yukhei has an idea. Johnny gets dragged in.





	tell me baby do you want more, more

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo it's me back at it again... but with the big boy line of nct ft. mark lee... this is a fuckin mess i'm sorry in advance honestly
> 
> title from "2AM" by che ecru!

“ _You_ wanna try _bottoming_?” Johnny asks incredulously, face twisted up in shock. Yukhei visibly panics, flying to slap a hand over Johnny’s mouth.

 

“Hyung!” Yukhei cries, a pleading look on his face, “Not so _loud,_ we’re at Krogers.”

 

Johnny rolls his eyes. Hard. He pushes Yukhei’s hand from his face. “Says you, of all people. But seriously, you want to _bottom?_ Like, face-down ass-up with a dick inside of you?”

 

Yukhei wails, his face burning as he swings his head around to make sure that no one heard, despite them being the only ones in the pasta aisle. Out of all of the unexpected shit that comes out of Yukhei’s mouth, Johnny never could’ve prepared himself for this. Especially not on an instantaneous grocery trip because Mark had begged Johnny to go out and buy mac and cheese, and Johnny had refused to go alone. When Mark started whining, Yukhei volunteered to go with him, which was totally unexpected but not unwelcome.

 

“Yes,” Yukhei admits, burying his face in his hands. “I never really thought about it, it’s just–the other day I was having sex with Mark, and–”

 

“And I’m the one who needs to quiet down,” Johnny mutters, dropping three boxes of Kraft Mac and Cheese into the shopping cart bitterly.

 

“–he wouldn’t stop telling me about how good it felt, and I started to wonder how it actually _did_ feel, so, I just..” Yukhei trails off, substituting in intricate hand motions for words. Johnny pretends to understand sign language.

 

“And how am _I_ going to help you with this?” Johnny asks. Yukhei’s hands fall to his sides at that question and he averts his gaze, cheeks reddening. Then it hits him.

 

_Oh._

 

“Oh.”

 

“You really don’t have to, hyung,” Yukhei sputters, hands waving frantically, “it’s just that remember that one time I accidentally walked in on you taking a shower, and I said that I didn’t look but I did look, and _woah_.”

 

Johnny genuinely has no way to express any of the emotions flying through his head right now, so he laughs, and prays to the gods above that Yukhei will laugh with him.

 

Yukhei, being Yukhei, does.

 

And while the younger laughs, head thrown back and clapping like a seal, Johnny gives him a once over. Yukhei is _attractive,_ and Johnny knows that well – _he been knew,_ as Donghyuck would say _._ He’s hot, even– _more_ than hot, with big hands and plush lips and a long, lean body, and he wants Johnny to fuck him?

 

Well, what is he going to do? Say no?

 

“Uh,” He clears his throat awkwardly, “I’ll do it,” Johnny says, once Yukhei’s obnoxiously loud laughter dies down. His face sobers up immediately, already big eyes getting bigger, his mouth opening in shock. Johnny would laugh at his expression if the situation didn’t include his dick inside of Yukhei’s ass.

 

“Hyung, for real? You’ll do it?” Yukhei asks, one of his big hands coming to wrap around his own wrist. Johnny tries not to imagine something else in place of that wrist, and fails miserably. Fuck. Not in Krogers, Johnny.

 

He tears his eyes away to meet the younger’s.

  
“Yeah, it’s no problem.”

 

They ring up various groceries at Self Checkout with Yukhei blabbing about something funny that Kun did at six in the morning, just like normal. Just like he hadn’t asked Johnny to fuck him five minutes earlier. Johnny nods and laughs along, but his mind is plagued with what Mark would call _intrusive thoughts,_ – “It’s a popular meme, hyung, you’re just old” – more specifically, thoughts of how big, top Yukhei would look sprawled out on his bed, naked and pliant, whining to be fucked. His cock twitches in interest from the confines of his boxers.

 

 _Fuck,_ he can’t wait to get home.

 

A voice drags him out of his mind. “Hyung, you good?” Yukhei inquires innocently, holding at least five grocery bags in a single hand. What the fuck? How is that even humanly possible?

 

“Yeah, sorry, I’m just–” He racks his brain desperately for a plausible excuse, “really hungry, haha. You know, just really, uh, want that pizza Lunchables…” Johnny trails off helplessly. Yukhei tries his best to laugh, but it comes out as more of a sad squawk.

 

They stare at each other in silence. Johnny feels himself getting annoyed with how attractive Yukhei is when he’s looking sympathetic over Johnny’s mood-dampening attempt at a joke.

 

“Jesus fuck, just give me a grocery bag,” Johnny resigns. Yukhei cracks a smile, extending his arm. Johnny takes two, despite the younger’s protest, and heads for the store exit without looking back to make sure that Yukhei is following.

  


**

 

Johnny actually was hungry, as it turns out. By the time that they get through the door to the dorms, he can practically taste the artificial cheesy goodness of Kraft on his tongue. Yukhei follows him into the kitchen, drops the grocery bags on the counter, and starts to put things away. They work in silence.

  
As if summoned, Mark wanders his way into the kitchen as well, brown hair mussed and one of his sweatpant legs hitched up to the middle of his shin. “Hyung, did you get the mac and cheese?”

 

“I’m doing fine, how are you?” Johnny deadpans. Mark only laughs. You would think that for someone who grew up in Canada, he would have more manners.

 

“Okay, but seriously, did you get it?” Apparently not.

 

“Oh my _God,_ yes, I got it.” Johnny digs through a bag, retrieves three boxes of Kraft and holds them up with an exasperated look. Mark smiles and takes one, before noticing Yukhei putting away almond milk in the fridge.

 

“Yuk- _hei!”_ Mark exclaims. Yukhei spins around dramatically with a smirk on his face, closing the fridge door, sidling up and holding Mark by the waist. His hands make their way steadily down his body.

 

“How’re you holding up?” He asks, his big, _big_ hands taking handfuls of Mark’s ass and squeezing. Mark yelps, slapping his arms insistently. Johnny feels like he’s watching something he shouldn’t be.

 

“A little sore, no thanks to you,” Mark seethes. “Soon you’ll know what that feels like, bro.” Yukhei blushes visibly, averting his gaze. “Did you tell Johnny?” he asks, facing the oldest of the three. Johnny hurries to make it look like he was doing something other than ogling them.

 

“Um,” Johnny clears his throat, sifting through the snacks cabinet for a saucepan, “yeah, he did.”

 

Mark hums in acknowledgement. “Did he tell you everything? Because after he asked me if I would ever fuck him and I said I was too tired, he started whining, trying to think of someone who _would_ be willing to fuck him,” Yukhei is growing redder and redder by the _second,_ “and as soon as I said your name, hyung, he wouldn’t stop talking about how big your di–”

 

“O _kaaay_ , that’s enough,” Yukhei exclaims, laughing nervously and clapping. “Mark, you’re going to die later,” he grits out through his teeth. Mark flinches when hands grip his shoulders, whimpering as blunt nails dig into the skin above his collarbones.

 

Johnny doesn’t know how to react to all of this, so he turns away and grabs a saucepan for his mac and cheese.

 

“Make mine too, please,” Mark requests, leaving the box that he had taken earlier on the stove before darting around Yukhei with the latter hot on his heels, bellowing a war cry that can be heard through the entire dorm. Johnny swears he hears Doyoung yell _shut the fuck up_ from his room.

 

Johnny sighs and measures out enough water for two servings of Kraft.

 

**

 

When it’s done, the smell of processed cheese wafts throughout the dorm. The aroma lures Mark and Yukhei – as well as Donghyuck, unexpectedly – from their rooms.

 

“Why didn’t anybody tell me that someone was making food?” Donghyuck complains. “Johnny-hyung, can I have some?”

 

“Uh,” Johnny scratches his head, looking at anything but the younger. His eyes meet Yukhei’s, consequentially. He sports a lazy grin on his stupidly attractive face. “I guess, if you share with Mark, then yeah.” Mark glares daggers at him from in front of the youngest in the room. Donghyuck looks as if he’s been possessed, his face turning into something sickly sweet when Mark turns around to look at him.

 

“ _Pleeeease_ let me have some, Mark-hyung,” Donghyuck sings, sliding across the tiles to cling to Mark’s arm. He tries to jerk it away, but Donghyuck’s hold is so tight that he can’t move. Donghyuck buries his face into Mark’s collarbone and, to Mark’s horror, presses a loud, obnoxiously wet kiss to the juncture where his neck meets his shoulder. Mark all but _wails,_ shoving Donghyuck away by his face.

 

“What the _fuck!_ Never do that again, or I’ll kill you,” Mark threatens. He only ever gets this genuinely riled up when it’s Donghyuck bothering him. Johnny has to admit that he has a talent for pushing Mark’s buttons.

 

“Only if you give me half.” Donghyuck is practically oozing smugness from every orifice in his body. Mark’s face twists into the most disgusted look that Johnny’s ever seen on – _anybody._

 

“Fine,” Mark spits. He walks and stands on the other side of Yukhei, who’s been trying to muffle his laughter into his hands for the past three minutes, just so that there’s someone separating him from Donghyuck. The latter acts like nothing had just happened, humming lightly while he spoons out a generous helping of mac and cheese.  

 

“That’s more than half,” Mark nags, walking over to peer over Donghyuck’s bowl. The younger mutters under his breath while spooning some back into the saucepan. Mark looks extremely pleased with himself.

 

Johnny looks over at Yukhei, who’s still laughing into his hands, and a smile sneaks its way onto his face despite himself. He takes in the crinkles by his eyes, his scarily big hands, his biceps bulging through the thin cotton of his blue shirt, the way his sweats sit just a little too low on his hips…

 

Johnny needs to sit down before he pops a boner in the middle of the kitchen. He grabs a bowl and pours the leftover mac and cheese into it, grabbing one of the 360 Plastic Sporks sitting on the counter that Yukhei had _insisted_ on them buying, because “It’s a fork and a spoon in one, hyung, it’s genius.” He takes a seat on the couch, his entire body tensing momentarily when Yukhei flops down beside him, so close that their thighs touch. _That’s normal,_ Johnny reminds himself. Mark makes his way out of the kitchen, opting to take a seat on Yukhei’s lap despite there being a considerable amount of space left on the couch.

 

Mark takes the remote from the arm of the couch and shifts to make himself comfortable. Johnny feels Yukhei’s thigh tense against his own and shovels an extra large mouthful of pasta into his mouth.

 

“Where–” Yukhei’s voice strains when Mark shifts in his lap again, “is Donghyuck?”

 

Mark swivels his hips once again while he takes a bite, not even _trying_ to be subtle with what he’s doing. “His room,” is all that Mark elaborates, eyes never leaving the TV while he surfs channels. Johnny and Yukhei share a look. Mark finally decides on _Chopped,_ and it’s an episode where they’re forced to serve every dish in sandwich form.

 

“Is this a rerun?” Johnny asks, trying his best to ignore the antics a few inches away from him. Mark rolls his hips languidly, humming in thought. Yukhei makes a choked noise and his hands leave the couch cushion to grip Mark’s thighs roughly. That only makes him grind down harder, little tuts backwards right onto Yukhei’s cock.

 

“Yeah, maybe,” Mark replies. He’s shoveling spoonful after spoonful into his mouth, not letting up his ministrations all the while. Yukhei lets his head fall onto the back of the couch, his bottom lip snagged roughly between his teeth. _Why isn’t he doing anything?_ Johnny thinks bewilderedly, watching Yukhei’s chest beginning to rise and fall heavier.

 

Johnny feels his own cock twitch in interest. He tries to look away but his eyes are glued to the steady twist of Mark’s hips against Yukhei’s cock, only veiled by a couple layers of clothing, and his _face._ His thick brows are knitted and eyes slammed shut, but then his eyes are open and he’s looking at _Johnny,_ and lets out the deepest moan that Johnny’s ever heard. Mark shushes him, and they’re all reminded that they aren’t alone in the dorms.

 

“Johnny-hyung,” Yukhei breathes, staring straight into his eyes. Mark looks over at him too, a lazy, downright sinister grin resting on his face. Johnny’s never felt so overwhelmed in his life.

 

“Y-yeah?” Johnny’s voice breaks and he curses himself for it, but the younger is too busy groaning quiet and low in his throat when Mark grinds down extra hard, taking his time to press the swell of his ass against his dick.

 

Mark has the audacity to giggle. “You like me getting you off like this in front of hyung?” He asks, eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of Yukhei’s big cock insistent, twitching against him. Yukhei only whimpers as an answer. “Do you want him to fuck you?”

 

“Yeah, hyung, want you to–to fuck me,” Yukhei stutters over his words, starting to roll his hips up into Mark’s ass. Mark pinches his thigh and he stops immediately, and that’s when it hits Johnny – sure, Yukhei could shove Mark off of him right now if he really wanted to, but that’s the thing.

 

He doesn’t want to. He _likes_ being humiliated like this.

 

And God, if that isn’t the hottest thing that Johnny’s ever heard in his 24 years on earth.

 

He musters up every fibre of courage in his body and puts his bowl down, reaches over to guide Mark’s hips down onto Yukhei. Yukhei’s hips buck and Mark’s eyes fly open, a soft moan falling from his lips while he stares straight at him. Johnny speaks low. “You want me to fuck you, huh? You wanna be pounded full of my cum?” That rips a moan out of both Yukhei _and_ Mark, who are grinding against each other now, Yukhei’s restriction suddenly forgotten. Johnny looks down, sees Mark’s cock tenting his sweatpants, and has to resist the urge to _coo_. He almost forgets which one of them he’s about to fuck.

 

Almost.

 

“Mark.”

 

“Yes, hyung?” Mark breathes, a hand sliding down his body to rub over his own cock through his sweatpants, hips canting hard into his palm and back onto Yukhei.

 

“Tell everyone who’s still here to go out to dinner. You’re going with them,” he orders. Mark whines, grinding down with more fervor onto Yukhei, who’s rutting up _hard_ now, his hands covering Johnny’s on Mark’s hips. “Yukhei, _stop_.”

 

Yukhei freezes in his place. Johnny feels something hot unfurl low in his stomach. He’s so fucking _obedient._

 

“Make Mark cum.”

 

Yukhei doesn’t hesitate, one big hand sliding underneath Mark’s sweats and boxers, taking his cock into his hand with a firm grip, jerking him off at a frantic pace. Mark keens, panting when Yukhei sticks his other hand inside to roll his balls in his palm, mouthing at his neck with plush lips.

 

It doesn’t take long for Mark to tip over the edge, whispering, “I’m cumming, I’m cumming, I’m gonna– _fuck,”_ frantically bucking into Yukhei’s fist as he spills, covering the inside of his pants and Yukhei’s hand. A wet spot forms quickly on the front of his sweats. Mark’s cheeks are stained a pretty shade of pink, his chest heaving, sweat beading at his hairline. Yukhei’s still stroking him through his high, pecking kisses down the column of his neck. He doesn’t stop until Mark’s whining from oversensitivity and batting at Yukhei’s arm. He slides his cum-covered hand from down Mark’s pants and lifts it to the younger’s lips. Mark opens his mouth and sucks in Yukhei’s fingers greedily, lapping up his own cum like it’s his last meal, licking for every last drop with satisfied whimpers until Yukhei pulls his fingers out with a wet _pop_.  Johnny thinks he might black out.

 

Johnny can’t help himself anymore. He leans forward and takes Mark in a slow kiss. He can taste Mark, feels him hum contentedly into his mouth, just starting to kiss back when he sucks on his tongue and pulls away. “Go clean yourself up and get ready for dinner, baby,” Johnny croons. Mark vaguely registers what’s been said, blinking the haze from his eyes as he wobbles to a standing position on unsteady legs. Johnny holds onto Mark, rubbing circles into his waist until the younger is stable enough to yank his shirt down over the cum stain, waddling towards the bathroom with dusty pink cheeks. Johnny watches him smile sheepishly before he closes the door and feels fondness bloom somewhere in his chest. That is, until he turns away and meets eyes with Yukhei, who has a hand shoved down his sweats and is stroking himself languidly, chest rising and falling unsteadily.

 

“You ready?” Johnny asks. Instead of answering, Yukhei stands to his full height – beating Johnny by just a couple of inches, he notes annoyedly – and flickers his eyes between Johnny’s eyes and lips, a silent request for permission. Johnny leans forward, breathes softly over Yukhei’s plump lips, and revels in the way his breath hitches before getting impatient and kissing him.

 

Yukhei’s lips are just as soft as Johnny had imagined they’d be, and he’s a fucking _tease_ with his tongue, running it over Johnny’s bottom lip shamelessly before tonguing his way gently inside of Johnny’s mouth. He wonders why he’s never kissed him before. They kiss for what feels like forever, Yukhei slipping his hands under Johnny’s shirt and running the pads of his fingers over the expanse of his back, rubbing over the muscles formed from his recent gym escapades. Johnny breathes hotly into his mouth. How did the little asshole know that his back was a weak spot?

 

Yukhei’s still insistent, stepping into Johnny’s space until the older is forced to take steps backwards, to _keep_ taking steps backwards until he runs into a hard surface. Yukhei’s hand leaves Johnny’s back to twist the knob, shoving the door open and nudging Johnny inside before slamming it behind him.

 

Johnny doesn’t even have time to himself long enough to figure out whose room they’re in, because Yukhei is right back on him, licking at his lips, trailing kisses down to his neck, sucking bites wetly right below the collar of his shirt.

 

Johnny slaps the back of Yukhei’s neck. “Hey,” he chastises, “no marks, baby.”

 

Yukhei pauses briefly, cheek squished against the patch of skin. “It’s below your collar, hyung” he hums, nipping at his skin playfully. Johnny flinches. “Nobody will be able to see it.”

 

Johnny sighs and gives in, letting his fingers find their way into Yukhei’s dark hair and tugging, reveling in the way he moans against his chest. His boner is still insistent against Johnny’s thigh, rolling subtle circles into his leg while his hands make their way under Johnny’s shirt.

 

Johnny yanks Yukhei away from himself suddenly by the hand fisted in his hair. Yukhei gasps, his ears burning, half from arousal and half from embarrassment.

 

“You like that, don’t you?” Johnny asks, and he’s genuinely curious, but it sounds so _condescending_ that Yukhei can’t help the groan that bubbles its way out of his throat.

 

“Yeah,” he breathes deeply. Johnny’s eyes flash with something unreadable.

 

“Take your clothes off and get on the bed, baby,” Johnny orders gently. Yukhei flushes, tossing his shirt off and shucking his sweats and underwear down in one go, kicking them off of his ankles and sitting cross-legged on the bed. His hands hover over his half-hard dick instinctively.

 

“No, don’t cover yourself.” Johnny’s voice resonates in his ears, the epitome of calm, but his eyes are hooded and dark, drinking up the sight of Yukhei in all of his naked glory. Yukhei opts to rest his hands on his legs instead, running the tips of his fingers up and down his thighs impatiently after Johnny continues to stare.

 

“Like what you see?” Yukhei wears a disgustingly satisfied smirk on his disgustingly handsome face. Johnny _really_ wants to see him fall apart on his cock.

 

 “I do,” Johnny admits shamelessly, to Yukhei’s surprise. “You’re just… fucking hot.” He pulls his shirt over his head as he makes his way towards the bed.

 

Yukhei can’t help the way that his mouth waters at Johnny shirtless. He can tell that their workout sessions have been paying off, drinking in the ridges of his toned stomach, the strip of hair leading down into his waistband, the bulge of his biceps as they flex to work on his belt. He bets that Johnny could throw him around with little to no effort. Yukhei’s always secretly had a thing for feeling small, and Johnny was exploiting that without even knowing it.

 

 _“You_ like what you see?” Johnny shoots back at him with a grin, unzipping his jeans and kicking them off of his legs. Yukhei doesn’t grace him with a reply, instead reaching out and rubbing Johnny through his boxers. Johnny hisses through his teeth, his half-hard cock twitching to life against Yukhei’s hand.

 

“You’re so big,” Yukhei gapes, “probably even bigger than me.” He pinches the crown between his thumb and forefinger, reveling in the way that precum starts to form a wet patch in his boxers. Yukhei gets impatient and looks up to Johnny for permission before shoving the last layer between him and his… God-given gift of a dick down to his knees. His cock springs up and slaps his stomach, thick and long with a vein running down the underside, heavy balls resting between his thighs. It was even more beautiful up close.

 

“Can I suck you off?” Yukhei asks, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. He thinks that he genuinely might _cry_ if he doesn’t have Johnny’s cock in the back of this throat within the next minute.

 

“Go ahead, baby,” Johnny practically purrs, and that’s everything that Yukhei has ever wanted as an answer. He lays flat on his stomach, rolls his hips into the mattress once just because he can’t help it. Johnny gives him a slap on the shoulder because of it. Yukhei’s heartbeat picks up a little. He grabs Johnny’s cock by the base, gives it a slow pump, and flutters his eyes shut when Johnny sucks in a breath. Yukhei leans forward, licking tentatively around his head before digging his tongue into the slit.

 

“ _Fuck,”_ Johnny hisses. That spurs Yukhei on more, wrapping his plump lips around the tip and sucking, tonguing at his slit with more force before sinking further down on his cock and toying with his balls in his palm, eyes rolling back into his head when Johnny’s hand finds a place in his hair, guiding him up and down his length. Johnny is absolutely mesmerized, eyes locked on the way Yukhei’s plush lips stretch to accommodate the girth of his cock. They’re so lost in their own world that they don’t even notice the front door closing.

 

“That’s it, baby, you suck me off so well,” Johnny coaxes, thrusting his hips slowly until he feels his cock hit the back of Yukhei’s throat. Yukhei downright _moans_ around him, his own dick plumping up again against his abs. The vibrations that it sends up Johnny’s spine makes him moan, using the hand he has fisted in Yukhei’s hair to pull him off of his cock. A string of spit connects them, Yukhei’s lips swollen and red, eyes watery.

 

“I might’ve cum if you had gone on for much longer,” Johnny explains, running a hand through his dark hair. “I still want to fuck you, so.”

 

Yukhei only nods, blinking the tears from his eyes before maneuvering himself so that he’s face-down ass-up on the bed, his cheek smushed against a pillow and legs spread, his cock hanging hot and heavy, thick between his thighs. Johnny nearly fucking cums right then and there.

 

“Is this okay?” Yukhei asks, using both of his big, big hands to spread his ass open.

 

“Fuck,” Johnny breathes. He does nothing but stare for a moment, reaching out to move Yukhei’s hand aside and squeeze his ass. The shaky inhale he receives is enough to keep him going, crawling onto the bed and letting his breath ghost over Yukhei’s hole.

 

“Johnny, please.” Yukhei doesn’t even know what he’s asking for. His free hand is balled into a fist on the mattress, trying _so_ hard not to fist it around his cock and fuck his own release out of himself.

 

“Have you ever fingered yourself, babe?” Johnny asks. Yukhei flushes, shaking his head bashfully against the pillow.

 

“Only a few times,” He mumbles, wanting nothing more than to sink into the bed below him. Johnny blows cold air over his hole and he gasps.

 

Johnny hums. “How does it feel?”

 

When Yukhei doesn’t answer, he delivers a quick slap to his ass. He chokes on his inhale, hips pressing back into the hand smoothing over where he was hit.

 

“I want you to answer me when I ask you something,” Johnny warns smoothly. Yukhei preens, swallowing his pride the best he can.

 

“I-It feels good when I finger myself,” He says into the pillow. Yukhei hears a resigned sigh and the familiar click of a lube cap, and vaguely wonders where Johnny had gotten it from before the rest of his thoughts are flown out of the window by something cold pressed against his hole.

 

“I can’t hear you, baby,” Johnny murmurs, putting down pressure against Yukhei’s rim, circling it with his middle finger, but never going inside.

 

“It feels _good,”_ Yukhei gasps, turning his head to the side to make sure that his words are heard this time. He visibly tenses when Johnny’s finger finally presses inside, a vague burn from the stretch even when he had cleaned himself earlier that day.

 

“Relax for me, Xuxi,” he coaxes, smoothing his free hand over the expanse of the younger’s back. Yukhei tries his best to calm himself, muscles going lax at the warm touch. “Good boy,” Johnny praises sincerely, pulling his finger out slowly before thrusting it back in. He gradually works a second finger in, and then another, until Yukhei is openly working himself back on three fingers with his hands fisted in the sheets, asking for Johnny’s cock instead.

 

“I’m ready now, Johnny, please fuck me,” Yukhei pleads. “I promise I’m ready, just–” his voice breaks off into a throaty moan when Johnny rubs at his prostate, “– _oh,_ fuck.”

 

Johnny crooks his fingers inside of him one last time before pulling his fingers out with a wet _squelch._ Yukhei clenches around nothing, and Johnny feels his cock throb. He reaches off of the bed for his jeans, digging into the pocket and pulling out a condom. Yukhei cranes his neck to watch Johnny rip the packet open and slide the rubber down his length, squirt lube onto his cock and stroke himself. His mouth hangs open and he fucks into his fist once, twice, before squeezing tight around the base. Yukhei could watch this forever.

 

“You ready?” Johnny asks him. Yukhei nods.

 

“Please.” He’s about as ready _and_ hard as he’s ever been. Johnny grabs Yukhei’s ass with one hand and grips his cock in the other, lining himself up before running his cock up and down the cleft of his ass.

 

“Hyung, _please,”_ Yukhei whines, and Johnny gives in, holds himself by the base and presses in slowly. Yukhei’s mouth falls open at the burn, the _stretch_ of a cock, Johnny’s cock inside of him for the first time. It’s so much bigger than his fingers, and it _hurts._

 

“Fuck, you’re so big,” He gasps, brows knitted together tightly.

 

“I’m sorry,” Johnny apologizes, sliding in inch by torturous inch until his hips rest against the curve of his ass. He thinks that he might cum just from getting balls deep. Yukhei is so fucking _tight._ “Relax, baby.” He runs his hands up and down Yukhei’s sides, making sure to stay still until he gives him the go-ahead.

 

Yukhei lies there taking deep breaths, knuckles white in the sheets. “I think you can move now.”

 

Johnny rolls his hips in a slow circle and draws a moan out of the both of them. He does it again with more force this time and Yukhei whines high in his throat, pressing his ass flush against Johnny’s hips. Johnny tuts and grips Yukhei by the hips, pulls out all the way before thrusting back in slowly.

 

“Oh my god,” Yukhei gasps. Johnny keeps a slow pace, rutting in and out with the encouragement of the noises from the boy below him. It’s delicious, the tight heat of Yukhei’s ass, the way his rim sucks him in like a vice whenever he pulls out. It takes everything in him not to pound Yukhei into the mattress right there, hear him beg for his cock with tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

“More, faster, hyung.” Most of the pain has blended into pleasure now, the drag of Johnny’s thick cock inside of him addictive. Johnny complies, the slap of skin against skin echoing through the room, his balls smacking against Yukhei’s ass every time he bottoms out. Johnny’s hips stutter when Yukhei clenches around him, so hot and fucking _wet._

 

“Fuck, you like that, baby? You like it when I fuck you like this?” Johnny moans, pistoning his hips harder into the younger now, the sound of Yukhei’s whimpers flooding his ears like music.

 

“Yes, hyung, I like it,” Yukhei cries, moving his hips back to meet Johnny’s thrusts. “Please, fuck me _harder.”_ Johnny groans, ramming into Yukhei now, fucking him so hard that the headboard bangs against the wall with every thrust. Yukhei’s whining deep in his throat, muffling himself into the pillow.

 

“ _Please,_ more, I wanna–I can’t, I’m gonna cum, _please, hyung,”_ Yukhei sobs, cheeks red and wetting the pillow with his drool. Johnny stops, gripping the base of Yukhei’s cock tightly. The younger writhes, chest heaving while he turns his head to the side to breathe properly. “No, why’d you stop?”

 

“I don’t want you to cum yet,” Johnny says simply. Yukhei thinks that he might cry. “Do you wanna ride me, baby?”

 

Yukhei is definitely going to cry.

 

“Yes, please,” he breathes. Johnny pulls out slowly, inch by devastating inch until Yukhei is whining from the emptiness, his hole glistening with lube and clenching frantically around nothing. They maneuver themselves so that Johnny is laying down with his head propped up on a pillow with Yukhei straddling his hips, holding himself up over his cock. Johnny took it upon himself to squeeze a generous helping of lube over his cock again, and Yukhei rubs it over his length this time, wiping the excess off on Johnny’s stomach. The older cringes, pinching Yukhei’s arm.

 

“Okay, I’m ready,” Yukhei affirms. He reaches back and grabs Johnny’s cock, lining it up with his hole before sinking down slowly, a languid, fluid motion until he’s seated against Johnny’s hipbones. They stay like that for a moment, chests rising and falling, until Yukhei lifts himself up until only the head is still inside and drops back down.

 

“ _Fuck,”_ Johnny hisses at the same time that Yukhei moans. The younger does it again, impaling himself on Johnny’s fat cock over and over again until he’s bouncing, a steady workout on his thighs.

 

Johnny can’t rip his eyes away from Yukhei’s cock, the way it slaps against Johnny’s stomach whenever he bounces, so fucking big and thick and hot, an angry red from being ignored for so long. There’s a puddle of precum forming just above Johnny’s navel from where Yukhei’s cock is swinging.

 

“Shit, your dick is so big, baby.” Yukhei’s moan cracks, swiveling his hips before going back to bouncing. “Look at it swing everywhere. You’ve got this big cock, but it’s useless isn’t it, hmm? You get fucked once and now the only thing you want anymore is to be fucked full of cum, huh?” Yukhei downright _sobs._

 

“Hyung, _please,”_ he begs, eyes glossy with tears.

 

“You gonna cum without touching yourself? Just from my cock, hm? Cum for me, baby,” Johnny gasps, and that’s all that Yukhei needs, bouncing once, twice, three times more before he’s spurting thick ropes of white all over Johnny’s stomach, his cock jumping while he fucks himself through his high. His chest is still rising and falling rapidly when Johnny plants his feet against the mattress and fucks up _hard,_ leaving the younger keening with oversensitivity. Johnny ignores the whines in favor of chasing his own orgasm, ramming into Yukhei until his thrusts turn erratic and he empties himself into the condom, grinding his hips up until he’s milked himself dry.

 

Yukhei slumps onto Johnny, breathing softly into the crook of his neck. Johnny scrunches his nose.

 

“Don’t fall asleep, you need to shower. Otherwise, we’ll both wake up covered in your dried cum.”

 

Yukhei only grunts, burying his head further into Johnny’s shoulder. That’s when he realizes that he’s still inside of him. Johnny pulls out slowly, pulling the condom off and throwing it away, making his way to the bathroom and coming back with a warm cloth to wipe them both up. By the time he gets back, Yukhei is already fast asleep, breathing evenly into the pillow. Johnny feels something warm unfurl in his chest.

 

He climbs back into bed and tangles his legs within Yukhei’s, making a mental note to ask him what the fuck the whole thing with Mark was about when they wake up. Johnny throws the blanket over them both and kisses the tip of Yukhei nose before drifting asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> so u made it to the end.. hope u didn't get your hopes up because that was a fawking ride.. GET IT
> 
>  
> 
> i'm sorry
> 
> anyway if u enjoyed please leave kudos/comments! they're greatly appreciated and i love receiving feedback!!! <3


End file.
